The truth
by The-HeYa-Couch-Sees-All
Summary: AU summmary inside, sorry wouldn't fit here so click it! click it now! rated T because i said so! Old meets new! so awesome!
1. summary

_**Hey, my name is Madame Degrassi19820 and this is my second story. The next chapter will be the real story. This is also the first Degrassi/HOA crossover so stick that in her juice box and suck it writers! Anyway this chapter is the summary. Enjoy!**_

_What if, like Mia, Nina had a baby at a young age? What if Nina had to tell her friends that she was her god mother and her real mom was dead and her dad is in jail? The only true statement in that is that the dad is in jail. Nina had to leave to England. But she had a lot of changes to make before she went. She changed her hair color, she started to wear different color contacts, and she only talks to a few close friends while there, Adam, Mia, Eddie, Fiona, Jane, Spinner, Bianca, Riley, and Zane. But they pay her small visit, along with all the Degrassi students we know, love, and maybe hate._

_**It's like some old Degrassi meets new Degrassi. Everyone in the story is in the same grade. AU**_

_**Like?**_

_**Love?**_

_**Hate?**_

_**Not sure?**_

_**Oh well! Keep reading!**_


	2. Real chapter 1

_**Here is the real first chapter. Hope you enjoy! BTW Anubis house is huge and most of the characters in my story will be staying there.**_

_Nina_

I am a long way from home. I live in Canada with my brother, mom, dad, son or 'god son', and my sister who wanted to go somewhere in Europe. My name is Katrina 'Nina' Goldsworthy. I am just like my brother, Elijah, when it comes to my name. I hate being called Katrina and I like to be called Nina. He hates being called Elijah and prefers Eli. Which I think is totally better. But the thing I hate most about not being in Canada with my family and friends is I won't get to see my boyfriend, Drew, my daughter, Leah, or make fun of my brother, Eli and my best friend that is a guy, Adam.

I walked into the Anubis house and was met by a blonde girl and African-American looking guy; it looked like they were eating each other's face. "Uh yeah hi and as much as I hate to stop you two from continuing to eat each other's face, I don't know where a woman named Trudy is and I need to talk to her." I said stopping the people from kissing. "She is in the kitchen. TRUDY! There is a new girl here and she needs to talk to you!" Blondie yelled, "By the way I am Amber and this is Alfie." She waved along with the guy, Alfie. "Hi I am Nina." I waved back. "So you are American?" Alfie asked me. In return I shrugged and replied, "You can say that." He just nodded as a woman I assumed was Trudy walked into the hallway. "Oh hi dearie, you must be Nina Martin." Did I mention that I had to get a fake name incase my ex boyfriend decided to come after me and Leah. So her last name is now Martin too. I just nodded my head.

_**I've seen your pattern.**_

_**And I can't match it!**_

_**Just trace the lines on,**_

_**Your paisley jacket!**_

My phone rang telling me I was getting a call. "Sorry." I said looking at Trudy. I walked into an empty room and answered it.

_**(Italics, bold-Adam, **__Italics__**-Nina, **_**Bold**_**-Bianca)**_

"_Hello?"_

"_**Hey are you there yet?**_

"**Yeah come on we are worried over here in Toronto!"**

"_Yeah I am here. How is Leah?"_

"**She is fine, just napping upstairs in Adam's room."**

"_That's good. Has anyone asked where I am?"_

"_**Yeah Drew has been worried sick. He also keeps asking why there is a girl in my room crying for her mom."**_

"**Yeah he thinks we kid-napped some girl."**

"_Tell Leah that mommy wants her to play a prank on Uncle Drew. Tell her to yell all she wants saying, "Let me go!" Okay?"_

"_**Yeah!"**_

"**Oh yeah!"**

"_Alright I have to go introduce myself to some British people that have weird accents. Wish me Luck!"_

"_**Bye and good luck?"**_

"**Same. And we will video tape Drew's reaction when we get Leah to do that."**

"_Alright bye love you both."_

And with that the call ended. I turned back to go into the hallway but apparently I didn't have to because what looked like the whole house was now in the room.

"Mommy. Why did you say mommy?" Amber asked looking confused.

"Maybe she is a baby and needed her mommy." A blonde guy said. He was holding a blue bracelet with the name Jerome on it. So I am positive that is his name.

"My friend she had a baby and she died after giving birth. But not before she said I was the god mother. The father didn't care about her and signed the papers that said I could adopt her. So I am like her mother now. Thank you very much." I said looking each and every one of them in the eye.

"Okay, my name is Fabian." A brown-haired boy said to me smiling a flirtatious smile. Uh-oh that is not good.

"My name is Mick." A sporty blonde guy said.

"Hi I'm Mara." A brunette said, grabbing on to Mick's hand and looking lovingly at him, with him doing the same thing.

"I am Jerome, call me anytime and I will be there. You know we would be perfect together." The blonde with the blue bracelet said. As he said that Fabian seemed to get mad.

"Hey, I'm Patricia. Do I know you? You look really familiar." A Goth looking girl said. I replied, "Maybe, you remind me of someone, I just can't put my finger on it. Anyway, my name is Nina."

"Oh great an American, no offense."Mick said.

"None taken because I am not an American I am actually Canadian. So you shouldn't judge what people are just by the way they talk." I said kind of getting angry. I guess I do take after my brother when it comes to my emotions. Oh well.

"Nina what are you doing here?"

_**Like?**_

_**Love?**_

_**Hate?**_

_**Not Sure?**_

_**Oh well! You see that button down there press it and tell me what you think of it! Please I am begging you!**_


End file.
